comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda)
''The Marvel Cinematic Universe ''is an ensemble collaboration fanonite project, created by DuttPanda. This is an installion of ten and more films, within the expansion of the Marvel Universe, all comically and mixed in reality, animated, a reboot of the original MCU Reality associated by Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige. This cinematic universe exists within Earth-9562. Development The expansion of cinematic universes within several fanon community databases had influenced DuttPanda to create one of his own, himself. At first, Dutt wanted to keep the storylines intersecting at the minimum because he thought that there would be more impact and extravagant situations on the hold, however, he saw the interests of the fanonites were including the Marvel characters with others, thus, he involved the X-Men and other personas in this reality. History Captain America Strikes Back! Only a comic book edition, this comic series continues the adventures of superhuman Captain America, up to the World War II, to the point, when he is revived after being chronologically frozen in time, in 1978 and his last missions until the beginning of the 21st Century.He faces off foes like the Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Helnut Zemo, M.O.D.O.K, Namor, Blade, Warlock, etc. Iron Man Beyond When wartorn Savanna, assaulted by savage mutants, plotted by an infiltration by global terrorist, the Mandarin, is on the verge of becoming a ruinscape, military colonel, James Rhodes, attempts to revive the 'Iron Man Initiative' started by Tony Stark, CEO and billionare of Stark Industries. But when Stark confronts a terrible situation and has become a threat to the Mandarin, he must awaken his inner sense of justice to stop a bomb that might destroy New York and has to face off against particular individuals, like the Deadpool and Havok. Uncanny X-Men After the savage mutant assault of USA, the Mutant Registration Act has been set up by an international governing body, and Dr. Bolivar Trask, has reverse engineered the Iron Man armors and has used Mystique, a shapeshifting homo superior`s genetics to create the Sentinels, supreme robotics that can adapt to any mutant attack and can slay them. With the legalization of mutant slaying at sight, revolutions have stormed across countries, and metal manipulating mutant, Erik Lenshirr aka Magneto`s orthodox beliefs lead to an international crisis. Now, a team of mutants must join as a group together and defeat Magneto and the Sentinels, who have gone haywire, and prove to the world of their innocence. Hell`s Kitchen After the Savage Mutants War, within the Uncanny X-Men ''storyline, a group of crimefighting vigilantes, slowly, with their origins, arousing, team up to clear off the damage, oppressed by the savage mutants in America. The Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones and Jessica Drew must team up, as the Defenders to cope with justice and fight against the dexterious people! Spider-Man Unabridged When teenage Peter Parker, is bullied for the rest of his life, a minor vendetta plan disfigures into a horrifying yet excelling transformation; gaining the proportionate strength of a cosmic arachnid spider, he gets tangled into the world of darkness and brutality. When he is estrangled in the choice of being fitted into the world as a hero or a villian, he must find out his choice by finishing off what he started; a tantalizing storyline, collaborating with Tony Stark, and leading to the gruesome origins of the Venom! '''Q: '''How is the symbiote introduced? '''A: '''The introduction of the symbiote unravels the cosmics of this universe. The symbiote is an extraterrestrial entity that mysteriously crashlanded on Earth and was discovered by the Nazis and used to enhance their soldiers (the origin of Red Skull was because of this), after the war, the symbiote were contained in hazmat polythenes and were illicitly transferred to Oscorp, they have been illegally experimenting on them ever since, until HYDRA blackmailed them and Ravencroft for handovers. '''Q: '''How is Tony Stark introduced? '''A: '''In behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony Stark interwenes Peter Parker and informs him of the symbiote`s origin as he knew his identity after deductions. Thor Unchained Extraterrestrial Asgardian demigod, Thor, is tasked with retrieving the Symbiote, a mystical viral host belonging to the Asgardians, left in Midgard. However, his brother, Loki`s loath and jealously, a simple brotherly rivalry, somehow morphs into a devastating turn with Ragnarok. Thor is banished to the human world. Thor has to now leave his royalty; and save Asgard from a dexterious copycat of his; Ragnarok who under the supervision of the now evil Loki, threatens to destroy all of Thor`s loved ones, including Earth. The Howling Commandos After Thor collects the symbiotes, a S.H.I.E.L.D emergency strike unit, the Howling Commandos, are left to solve with the situations created by Thor, when an extraterrestrial element, the Terrigen Mist shine over Earth, and leave people with inhuman powers. Inhumans When the inhomo supremis humans are on the grim hunt by an interdimensional alien named the Silver Surfer as ordered by the space warlord Thanos, the strongest clanade of the mystical humans, merge together to enroll on an interstellar war against the Silver Surfer who has equipped the Terrigen Myst to transform into something very different, something very ''dark. Q: '''How is the Silver Surfer and Thanos introduced? '''A: '''The space warlord Thanos has a vision of the Earthlings destroying his space empire, thus, he sends his enslaved mercenary, En-Nur, aka the Silver Surfer to accquire the Terrigen Mist before any other procedures occur, with the Earth being destroyed as an edition. '''Q: '''Where be Galactus??! '''A: '''Galactus will be introduced later in the Guardians movie, in a space history encyclopedia, as one of the Celestials, frozen in time in the Phantom Zone by Jason of S`partax, the father of Peter Quill. Avengers Assemble! After S.H.I.E.L.D discover that Inhuman jeopardizer, Victor Von Doom, has cloned the Inhuman and Mutant symptoms inside himself, albeit the Earth`s dangers contaminating the interstellars, the counter terrorist organization assembles a squadron consisting of Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Wolverine, that will face against Doctor Doom and his alliance with the interstellar warlord Thanos! '''Q: '''How is Hulk introduced? He is a major character, yet he is not in any movie? '''A: '''Well, he is shown as Robert Bruce Banner, an Inhuman working under S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Q: '''Why is Wolverine in the Avengers? '''A: '''Nick Fury has only assembled the best of the best, and not the classic Avengers. '''Q: '''Why No Captain America? A: '''Captain America is retired and old in this series. He got of out of the ice in 1978, and operated his adventures from then until the 21st Century Eve, where he had a final faceoff against the Winter Soldier. '''Q: '''How did Von Doom connect his empire with Thanos? '''A: '''Thanos especially contacted Von Doom and trusted his senses and had even gifted him his nearly endless Chitaurian Wave via the dimensional rift, which was the opening of the film. Doctor Of Mystics This comic book edition follows the adventures of Doctor Strange, who after being cursed by a Chitaurian spell, becomes a wise controller of mystics, elemental chi and cosmos and magic. Alongside Captain Britain, Captain Marvel, the Sentry, the Illuminati and several other allies, he faces off foes like Mephisto, Baron Mordo, Sinister Supreme, Madame Hydra, Pegasus, Gladiator, etc. Guardians Interstellar misfits with extraordinarily exceptional abilities band together to burn the first empire of Thanos, the Skrull empire. Aided by the Skrulls and the Nova Corps, alongside hero Nova, the Guardians of the Galaxy attempt to destroy the Krees before any planet is captured by Thanos. Fantastic Four Doomsday After four militarists teleport to an alternate dimension, and gain superhuman powers from an active elemental force, and also equip the Seven Infinity Stones in an Ultrakevlar Containment Facility, their actions are noticed by the eager Thanos, who, sends the remaining Krees in convoys to Earth to destroy the Fantastic Four and accquire the Infinity Stones, the leader, Paibok will stop at nothing and faces off against the Fantastic Four in an apocalyptic wasteland, of doom. Avengers Disassemble! After an international threat pressurizes the government to surmount a capable governing body, the release of the Superhuman Registration Act, creates a political void, Tony Stark and the aged Steven Roger`s conflicting ideas creates a political revolution, which in order, creates a war, of heroes, with Tony Stark`s alliance against Roger`s Imperial. Actually, the war started because of mind games caused by the surviving Victor Von Doom, who eventually turned to dust by an attack by the Scarlet Witch. Wakanda This comic book edition follows the journies of the Black Panther, after the Civil War, in Wakanda, answering some given plotholes and big mysteries. Avengers Reassemble! Thanos, finally gets hold of the Infinity Stones, and personally is on the grim hunt for the heroes of Earth. However, a parallel warp caused by the now insane Thanos drags, sets of heroes and people of Earth and entities inside various routes in a pocket universe! Thanos controlls all as puppets and the heroes need to reassemble once again to break free and destroy the sentience and errors caused by Thanos! Category:DuttPanda Category:Movies Category:Film Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Earth-9562 History Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Film Category:Movies Category:Earth-9562 Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel